Count Dracula
Count Dracula, the classic monster, the first vampire. He's been reintroduced in the Noir Ange series as an antagonist who utilizes the power of the Dark Wavelength. This concept is adapted from "Witches Man, Witches" ''by Allen Bedillion Trahurn, and adapted to this series. *''This may need editing by Noir Ange creator for accuracy.* Physical Description The Count is a man of exquisite taste, wearing a suit, tie, and even cape. In "Witches Man, Witches" ''he wears said suit in black red and white (black jacket and pants, red tie, white shirt). The suit is more modern, and features slicked back hair, maybe in a pony tail, and a pair of dark shades to hide the crimson color of his eyes. In the Noir Ange series, he may be dressed in a more classical sense, but this is purely speculation and will need to be clarified by the series creator. Personality Noir Ange The Count is confident, almost arrogantly so, and for good reason, as he is incredibly powerful. He tends to take things lightly and will usually underestimate his opponents (as seen in the aforementioned chapter.) He isn't easily impressed. *Needs editing* Witches Man, Witches Like with the Noir Ange series, the Count is somewhat cocky, and tends to underestimate his opponents. However, he has a more mysterious quality (?) in this series, and seems to have his own agenda despite his cooperation with the Shining Witch. He places trust only in his fellow "vampires," but has a controlling nature that comes into play later in the story. Background Before ''"Witches and Vampires" Count Dracula is the only disciple of the mysterious X, the first wielder of the Dark Soul, some thousand years ago. Once X is finally defeated by Lord Death, Dracula steals away with his Master's Soul in an attempt to find a way to restore him, and ends up creating twelve other "vampires" using the power of the Original Dark Soul (X's Soul) before it is stolen by the Shining Witch. After this, Dracula founded the organization "Nosferatu ." This groups primary goal was to destroy the Witches once and for all, but it fails and their numbers are reduced to seven. After this, Dracula goes into hiding, along with the other members. After several years, Dracula is contacted by the Shining Witch and they begin work on finding those with Pure Souls and trying to create more powerful beings. *This is a tentative backstory, might change.* Witches and Vampires Count Dracula makes an appearance around the end of this story, taking Minora Scaife from the Grandmaster and takes her to his castle, where he attempts to change her Soul with the Dark Wavelength, but it is learned that a Pure Soul cannot be truly corrupted by the Dark Wavelength. Witches Man, Witches Count Dracula first appears before Death the Kid and his partners, luring them in with his ability to hypnotize those of the opposite sex. Later on, Erik Altezio is sent to assist the Shinigami to enter the castle and destroy the vampire, but they are unsuccessful, and Erik is contaminated with the Dark Wavelength. This is also where Minora and Erik meet. Later on in the story, Dracula is seen working with the Shining Witch Lilith, as well as calling together the remaining memebers, now four in number, to Baba Yaga's Castle, where they intended to use the machine Arachne used to spread the Dark Wavelength across the world and, ultimately, use the uprising in pre-Kishin activity to attack Shibusen. Noir Ange Count Dracula is first seen in this series with Minora at his side in Forks, Washington, along with a coven of fifty-nine vampires. Sarah Albarn is sent on a mission here, but is unable to free Minora as Dracula escapes while she fights the coven. Dracula's role in this series is yet to be determined.